


A day at the beach

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beach Day, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Sunburn, daddy! mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets a sunburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had a sunburn so this may be inaccurate, but still adorable.   
> Kudos/comments help me come up with new ideas!   
> Xx   
> T

"Mickey. Mickey. It's time to get up." Ian says, walking into the bedroom. When Mickey doesn't stir he bounces on the bed, and laughs as Yevgeny scrambles up on the bed next to him.   
"Mickey Mouse." Ian sings into Mickey's ear, ruffling his black hair.   
"Mick Mouse Mick Mouse!" Yevgeny cries, jumping onto Mickey's stomach. 

"What the fuck?" Mickey cries, sitting up.   
"Hey! Baby." Ian scolds, walking his head.   
"What the -" Mickey slaps his hand over his three year olds mouth before he can repeat what he had just heard.  
"You don't say that, remember what daddy said!"   
"Mick Mouse. Mick Mouse." Yev repeats, a smile on his face.   
"Not Ian daddy. Me daddy." Mickey says , pulling Yev onto his lap. "And Ian, quit calling me Mickey Mouse before I beat the shit out of you."   
Ian grins, pressing a kiss to Mickey's lips.   
"What else am I supposed to say to get you to get up faster?"   
Mickey groans,   
"Why do we need to get up? What fucking time is it?"   
Yev slaps Mickey's chest,   
"No swearing!"   
"Listen to your son Mick. Tell him what else were doing today Yev."   
"Beach!"   
"Beach?"   
"Yes!" 

Mickey eventually rolls out of bed, and makes his way into the kitchen to get some coffee and some breakfast. Ian is at the counter, Yev sitting on the counter next to him, observing Ian make sandwiches.   
"Do you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich or turkey?" Ian asks, looking up at Mickey.   
"Turkey please." Mickey says, taking a bite of his lucky charms. "How long you been up?" 

"Um, Yevgeny woke up around seven I think."   
"You take your meds?" Mickey asks, eyebrow raised as he sips his coffee.   
Ian nods,   
"Yeah, I took them about 7:30."   
"He did! I saw!" Yevgeny says, clapping. "And I took a gummy!" He says referring to his dinosaur gummy vitamins.   
"Glad to see my boys getting along without me."   
"Oh Hush, you wouldn't have wanted to get up anyway. Now hurry up so we can get going."   
"Geez, why are you in such a hurry?" Mickey asks as Ian finishes packing the lunches.   
"Well we probably won't be there long before Yev knocks out, then I'd like to come home and get a little daddy and me time before Mands comes home." Ian says smirking and lowering himself onto Mickey's lap, kissing the dribble of milk off his lower lip.   
"Well then let's get going," Mickey says smiling at him. 

Twenty minutes later, the three of them finally arrive at the beach. There's not that many people there, seeing as it's only ten in morning. The sun is still shining brightly though, and Ian grabs Yevgeny before he can run into the water.   
"Sunscreen first."   
"No." He pouts.   
"Yes."   
"Daddy didn't say!" He says sticking out his tongue at Ian.   
"Hey! Yevgeny Michael Milkovich, you know that when Ian tells you to do something you have to do it, just like me and your mom. " Mickey says firmly.  
"Fine. " the little boy pouts, letting Ian coat him in sunscreen. 

When Ian's done, he runs down to the edge of the water and collapses into the sand, playing with the water. Ian manages to cover his own face and chest, before he hands Mickey the tube,  
"Get my back?"   
"Sure." Mickey says, rubbing the sunscreen up and down Ian's back, tracing over the vertebrae in his spine.

"Want me to do you?" Ian asks once Mickey's finished.   
"Nah, I'm good."   
"Mickey, you're paler than me."   
Mickey flicks sand at him,   
"I am not!"   
"Don't be an idiot, you're going to burn like crazy."   
"Am not. You said yourself we weren't going to be here that long."   
Ian shakes his head, but drops it. He's not going to argue about Mickey being an idiot when he knows he's right. 

Yevgeny loves the water, so when he grabs Mickey and Ian's hand and begs them to come in, they relent. Yev leads them in, until he can't touch and he's holding himself up by their hands.   
"When am I gonna be able to swim real good?"   
"Soon buddy, you've just gotta keep practicing."   
"Can you teach me daddy?"   
Ian snorts, throwing his head back in laughter,   
"Baby, Daddy can't swim that well."   
"Fuck off." Mickey mutters.

"Can you Ian?"   
Ian nods, then helps Yev into Mickey's arms, before he decides to show off a little. He swims out a few feet past where Mickey is standing and ducks under the water, doing a handstand. He does it a few times, before swimming underneath the water, back over to them, tickling Yev's feet. He giggles as Ian pops up, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair.  
"Teach me teach me!" Yev says, making grabby hands at him.   
"Maybe when you're a little older. Let's stick with the floating for now." 

They're on the beach towels, letting the sun dry the water droplets off their backs, eating their sandwiches,   
"Daddy?"   
"What?"   
"Why does mommy never come?" Yev asks, looking up from his sandwich triangle he's holding with both hands.   
"You mean with us to things?"   
Yevgeny nods.   
"Well, your mommy has days with you and I have my days with you, so she doesn't come on my days." 

"Daddy?"   
"What?" Mickey asks once he finishes his bite of sandwich.   
"Do you love mommy?"   
Ian tries to pretend the shaking in his hands is because of the pills he just took. He avoids Mickey's eyes, sipping his juice box.   
"I love your mommy, but as a friend. I don't love her the same way I love Ian."   
Yevgeny nods as if he understands. 

"Daddy?" Yevgeny asks, looking up from his pudding cup.   
"What Yevgeny?" Mickey asks.   
Ian giggles into his chocolate pudding, wondering what the kid is gonna ask now.   
"You marry mommy?"   
"Yes your mom and I are still married."   
Ian cringes.   
"Why?"   
"Well sometimes you have to do stuff for the greater good. You'll understand when you're older." 

"Daddy," Yev mumbles, when he's half asleep, head on Mickey's thigh, toes curled up on Ian's.   
"What?"   
"Think you should marry Ian."   
Ian smiles to himself as Mickey rolls his eyes, rubbing a hand through Yev's blonde hair. 

It's not until they're home and out of the harsh sunlight that Ian noticed it.   
"Holy shit Mickey, you look like a lobster!"   
Mickey cringes, and looks down at his arms which are burnt to a crisp.   
"Oww." He says, poking at his arm.   
"I told you. You fucking idiot! And now I'm going to have to take care of you like I always do."   
"No you won't, I'll be fine." Mickey grumbles, embarrassed. 

"Hi Yev," Ian says, walking in the front door. He had ran to the store to get some Aloe Vera and a bag of ice. Mickey is asleep on the couch in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, his skin an ugly shade of red. Yev is sat on the floor in front of him, watching The Little Mermaid.   
"Awriel!"   
"I see buddy, that's great." 

Ian heads over to the couch and gently touches Mickey's shoulder,   
"Babe, wake up. I brought some stuff for your sunburn."   
Mickey grumbles, but rubs his eyes and sits up.   
"Ian, it hurts."   
"I know, have you ever had a sunburn before?"   
Mickey shakes his head and Ian nods,   
"Alright well you're lucky I have. Now sit up." 

Ian kneels on the floor in front of Mickey and pops open the tub of Aloe Vera, spreading some on his fingers. He lightly rubs over Mickey's cheeks and nose which are already peeling. Mickey moans as Ian moves down his neck, to his sore chest. He keeps his touches feather light, rubbing the soothing gel into Mickey's skin.   
"It's okay." Ian murmurs into Mickey's hair. 

Once Ian's rubbed Mickey all over with the gel, he tears open the bag of ice and grabs a piece, running it over Mickey's eyelids, down the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks.   
Mickey jolts in shock, but then moans,   
"God that feels good."   
"Told you." Ian says, continuing down Mickey's chest with a new ice cube. 

"So much for sexy times." Mickey mumbles.   
"Uh yeah. You're not gonna be feeling like doing anything for a couple of days." "Dammit." Mickey sighs.   
"Well next time I hope you listen to me about wearing fucking sunscreen, when you're clearly pale as a ghost."   
"Oh would you shut up?"   
"You want me to stop?" Ian asks, holding the ice cube firmly on his nipple.  
"Oh god no."   
"That's what I thought." 

"Fine, I'm a big fat idiot that should listen to my extremely smart boyfriend, so I don't hurt myself anymore than I already do."   
"Exactly." Ian said smirking, pressing a wet kiss to Mickey's lips.   
Mickey pulls away moaning, and it's not in a good way. He presses his fingers lightly to his lip and Ian rolls his eyes,   
"Really? Your lips are burnt too?"   
Mickey nods and Ian laughs,   
"Yeah, you're gonna have a real lonely few days."   
"Ian." Mickey whines as Ian heads toward the kitchen to grab them all a popsicle. 

When Ian comes back, red popsicle between his lips, Mickey groans,   
"Really?"   
"Bet you'll wear sunscreen the next time." Ian says, grinning wickedly, taking the popsicle into his mouth deeper than necessary.


End file.
